Times in your hands
by george2507
Summary: Slightly AU, What i wanted to happen to Ruth and Jay in 'die and let live.'


_Well after the events of last night I thought I would write a fic on how I wanted it to go. I hope you like it, please review._

_No copy write intended I don't own casualty_

Time's in your hand

'_Ruth you and me were meant for each other, were like the perfect match. I know this went pear shaped before but we can get over at, move on, be happy.'_

'_Jay please stop.'_

'_I love you angel, I absolutely adore you.'_

She looked at him that was all she could do right now she couldn't believe that he had said the words, she thought she would never hear them from him and here he stood confessing his love for her just before she is about to get married .what does she say back? She has two choices what one does she pick? Then it hit her. In the toilet when the women passed her back the purple chain she said you really love him don't you but when she answered she want talking about Edward she meant Jay, the only person she loved was Jay. Her mind was made.

'Why did you come now?' Tears were building in her eyes.

'Jordan told me you were getting married, I couldn't let you go without a fight.' He reached for her but she stepped back taking him by surprise.

'Answer one question for me?'He nodded quickly.

'If I said marry me here and now would you? After everything I did and the way I treated you. would you still do that?' He smiled at her.

'I want nothing more than to marry you.' Ruth could see the care in his eyes.

'What if I hurt you again?' A tear fell from her eye trickling down her pale face

'You won't. Ruth look were meant for each other.' He whipped away her tear with his thumb, his touch sending a shiver down her spine.

She went to speak when a voice shouted her from above; the pair looked up to see Edward and the registrar looking down at them.

'Were ready darling.' He smiled at her as Jay's heart quickened he couldn't lose her now he knew she felt the same way about him As well.

'I can't do this.' Ruth mumbled quietly before running swiftly down the stairs and into the nearest empty room .As soon as she had gone Jay chased her in hot pursuit and closely followed by Edward

She couldn't understand all this Jay didn't look like he cared about her anymore and she didn't blame him after what she did she didn't deserve his love. Maybe she should just accept that she would only get second place love Jay could never really forgive her, all could he. She needed to think, she sat down on the toilet seat taking a deep breath in as she heard Jay shouting her name.

'As that him.' Her head rose as a voice spoke to her.

'I beg your pardon.' Ruth was shocked it was the women from earlier; she looked a little more sober than before.

'The guy you love. He isn't the one your marrying is he?'Ruth nodded as the women approached the door.

'Look you love him right? And by the sounds of it he loves you, so why not go out there and tell him you want him.' Ruth shrugged at her.

'It's not that easy, every time we mess up. At least with Edward I know we won't, it might not be love but maybe I don't deserve that.' The women shook her head.

'You might have messed up but you never give up on love. I know I might not look like I know what I'm talking about but it's simply you always give love a chance.' Ruth bit her lip, she knew she was right but she didn't know wont to say to either of them.

'What do I say? They're both out there.' Ruth ran a hand through her hair.

'Tell this Edward that you love...'

'Jay, his names Jay.'

'Yeah, tell him you love Jay and then you and Jay can talk.' Ruth stood up slowly as the women moved back to aloud her to leave the cubicle.

'Thank you you've really helped.' Ruth voice was soft.

'Well I'm always here to stop bribes make the biggest mistake of their lives.' Ruth chuckled.

'I better.' Ruth gestured to the door.

'Go!'Ruth give her a weak smile before making her way over to the door, as her hand gripped the door handle the butterflies in her stomach began to build.

Jay had been shouting her for nearly ten minutes and nothing. He could hear her talking to someone; he wasn't quite sure who as he though she was alone. Then this was Ruth she could be talking to herself, she always did that in her sleep. All this memories were in his head he just hoped that you wouldn't stay as memories and they could start a whole new chapter. The only thing that stood in their way was the man stood behind him; Jay knew he was going to have to face him at some point so he turned to face him slowly as he eyes him up.

'Who are you?' Jay could sense that he was angry.

'Jay. Jay Faldren. Ruth's ex.' He ran a hand through his hair.

'What are you doing here then?' Jay shook his head as Edward glared at him.

'I'm here to win her back.' The shock on Edwards face was obvious but Jay knew he was going to find out either way.

'You?' Jay looked down at his scrubs and smiled. It didn't look to great he had run all the way through town in scrubs to win back a women that was about to marry a surgeon.

As Jay went to answer, the door slowly open and Ruth stepped her makeup was smudged and Jay could tell she had been crying he just wanted to hug her and kiss away any new tears building in his eyes.

'Ruth?' Edward spoke first taking Ruth and Jay by surprise.

'Let e explain please.' Ruth said quickly, neither of the men knew what she was going to say.

'One thing that I've learnt from working in the hospital is that life is short and you can have it one minute and the next it can be taken. So you have to follow your heart, and see where it takes you.' She gulped she could feel her chest tightening as the pair looked back at her.

'Edward you're amazing, clever and caring but you're not him.' Ruth looked at Jay as a grin grew on his face.

'You're dumping me, for him.' He glared at Jay.

'It was never going to work; I would never feel the same way.' Ruth pleaded with him as he stepped back away from them and turned walking away leaving Ruth and Jay alone.

'So does that mean you pick me?' He grinned at her as she chuckled; he always knew how to make her smile.

'Yeah I suppose it does.' Jay couldn't resist he came close to her and caught her in a passionate embrace wrapping his arms around her as she placed her hand on his cheek. They finally pulled away after a couple of seconds to take breath and Jay smiled at Ruth as she ran a hand through his hair.

'So what do we do now?' Jay took her hand.

'Well I'm dressed for the occasion and we have a free registrar.' Ruth bit her lip as Jay frowned at her.

'What get married? Don't you want to think about it first?' Ruth nodded her head quickly.

'Ok then.' Jay said happily.

Ruth turned and walked towards the registrar as he stood at the top of the stairs.

'Is it possible that you could?' She gestured to her and Jay. He nodded and then headed back into the room.

'Ready?' She turned to face Jay again.

'Sure...Oh hold you I need to do something really quick.' Ruth looked confused as Jay removed his grip on her hand and pulled out his mobile.

'Jay?' He mouthed one sec to her and turned away as he spoke to someone.

Once he finished his call he turned to face Ruth again as she eyed him up. 'I made a promise to Jeff he could be the best man if me and you got married, I'm not one to break a promise.' He winked at Ruth as she laughed.

'Where is he then?' Just as she spoke an out of breath Jeff burst through the doors.

'I'm here.' He panted.

'Well come on then we have a wedding to get to.' Jeff laughed as Jay took Ruth's hand.

Once inside the registrar began, the whole time the pair couldn't take their eyes of each other this was their time and no-one could take this from them. Jay's day had started bad and it was finishing perfect because he had his girl back. He was snapped out of his Ruth trance by the registrar pronouncing them husband and wife.

'Were married!' Jay grinned at Ruth as she lent forward and kissed hi tenderly. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, this was his day and this time.


End file.
